Omin Dran
| nicknames = | true name = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Red Larch | sex = Male | race = Half-elf | ethnicity = | occupation = Masked Lord | age = | patron deity = Tymora | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Prophetess (mother) | spouses = | siblings = Auspicia Portentia | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful neutral | challenge5e = 5 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ominifis Hereward "Omin" Dran was a half-elf Masked Lord of Waterdeep in the late 15 century DR, a cleric of Tymora, and the founder of the adventuring company Acquisitions Incorporated. Personality Omin was regarded as a ruthless businessman, but rather inept concerning relationships and games of chance. Relationships Omin had a long-standing business relation with the wizard Jim Darkmagic, an employee at Acquisitions Incorporated, as well as long-time interns Viari and Môrgæn. History Omin and his two sisters Portentia and Auspicia grew up in Red Larch, raised by their mother, the elven paladin of Tymora Prophetess Dran. The siblings enjoyed forays into the neighboring mountains, until one day Auspicia went missing after an encounter with the Wandering Crypt. As part of his efforts to reunite with his missing sister, Omin founded Acquisitions Incorporated, an adventuring company for hire whose franchises spread throughout the Sword Coast and even into other worlds such as Ravnica. Omin was awarded the title of Masked Lord of Waterdeep and invited to participate in the city's secret council meetings. He was one of Laeral Silverhand's supporters. In 1491 DR, after the assassinations of the Masked Lords Oszbur Malankar, Dathanscza Meiril, and Ammasker Gwelt, Omin nevertheless felt safe enough that he did not seek to hire bodyguards like his fellow Masked Lord, Landarmyn Voskur. Voskur wanted to hire Omin's adventurers for his own protection. Appendix Background Omin Dran is a player-character in the Acquisitions Incorporated podcast campaign, played by Jerry "Tycho" Holkins, writer of the Penny Arcade webcomic. The character had a cameo appearance in the novel Death Masks by Ed Greenwood. This was confirmed in a tweet from Christopher Perkins. Appearances ;Adventures * Acquisitions Incorporated: "The Orrery of the Wanderer" ;Novels * Death Masks ;Video Games * Neverwinter * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms External Links * References Category:Half-elves Category:Males Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Lords Category:Inhabitants of Red Larch Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Clerics of Tymora Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Members of Acquisitions Incorporated